Martha Jones, I Love You
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: What if he loved her, like she loved him? Martha's full feelings about how much she loves the Doctor and what hurts. What if after the Master was defeated the first time, The Doctor tells Martha he loves her? 10th Doctor/ Martha Fanfic! R&R!


She loved him. She knew it was wrong and she never intended for this to happen to her. Especially not for her to fall for this one man. She swore she wouldn't. And even told him straight up not to fall for her or kiss her; but now, she'd love nothing more.

She'd love for him to scream her name when they are fighting the Cybermen or Daleks just because he loves her.

She'd love for him to make her laugh, in the flirting way and comedic way, just for the fun of things; even if the laughing or jokes are rubbish.

She'd love for him to look at her, the way he looked at the girl before her. She'd love him to talk about her as much as he did the girl before.

She'd love nothing more than a kiss on her lips, from the one man, that's shown her things beyond her imagination and dreams and nightmares.

But she knew that would never happen. Martha Jones knew that The Doctor would never love as much as she loves him; not after losing the one he did love. One called, Rose Tyler.

Martha didn't know her but, wished to be her. Just for the Doctor to look at her in the same way that he looked at her. Martha hated how he talked about Rose, about how clever she was, how beautiful and amazing she was, how she made him a better man; it made her hate herself for being… her.

The Doctor loved Martha. But did he love her in the same way as she did? Or as much as he loved Rose? Or more, even?

Martha was always there for him. Even when he didn't know it. When he made himself human, she was there. Everyday, every minute, every step, and every second. But even then, when he fell for a human, once again, it wasn't Martha Jones.

She loved him. She even said that to John Smith, the human version of the Doctor. Thank god he didn't remember it. She would hate herself if he did and he told her that he didn't love her.

Why can't I be Rose Tyler? Why can't I be the Matron? Why can't I be the beautiful Time Lord? Why can't I be the one, he loves? Martha would love the answer, but nobody knew the answer.

"Martha, you are brilliant! Just brilliant! You're just…" The Doctor told her. She had just saved his life. Actually, the world more like. She just saved him, Jack, and everyone on earth and maybe even the universe from the one called, 'The Master'.

"Brilliant?" Martha asked as a small chuckle same out and the Doctor nodded, taking her in his arms and hugging her. _Maybe I should save you and the earth more often._ She thought. He hugged her. It felt so good, and real. Like he actually, possibly liked her, maybe.

"Come on. It wasn't that… I mean… nothing. It's nothing worth any gratitude." Martha said, trying to find the words to say, after regaining her thoughts from that hug.

She then looked up and saw his eyes. So blue and beautiful, looking at her. It was almost like she was a different person. Someone else of great importantance.

"Don't be daft! You were amazing! Brilliant! You saved me! You saved everyone! You went around the world and told everyone to say my name at the exact same time." The Doctor said and Martha smiled, she couldn't believe she did it either. "Brilliant!"

"So, shall we off?" The Doctor asked as he then started to walk back to the TARDIS. Stopping in front of it, waiting for Martha.

"I can't." Martha said and the Doctor frowned. "What?" He asked. Why could Martha go on? Was there something wrong? Was she ill? Was she dead?

"I can't go with you anymore because it hurts." Martha said. She couldn't do it anymore. Keeping it inside her was killing her. "What?" The Doctor asked. Like he was stuck on that one word.

"I love you, Doctor." Martha said. Letting her true feelings out and the Doctor's facial expressions didn't change after she said that. "And I know, I'm positive you don't feel the same way. You're always talking about Rose, and when you were human, falling in love with that Matron whose name I can't remember." Martha continued.

The Doctor then walked closer to her. "I'm sorry, but it just hurts. You fall in love with everyone, but me. And…" Martha said, only to be stopped as the Doctor's lips hit the top of hers. She didn't expect this, and he let go after a few seconds.

Martha was stunned. Did it really happen? Is this a dream? A nightmare? Is this an alternate reality where things seem right, but are wrong? This can't be reality? Or does he like Martha? Does the Doctor love Martha Jones?

"W- W- What?" Martha, managed to say after gathering her thoughts. Trying to figure out what just happened.

"I never said, I didn't like you, did I?" The Doctor said and Martha smiled. "What?" Still trying to gather what was going on.

"You hoped I wouldn't remember what you said to me when I was Thick John Smith, but that doesn't mean I didn't remember." The Doctor added as he wrapped his arms around Martha and she started think she was dreaming more and more.

"What?" Martha asked. "Are you pulling my leg or is this a really good dream?" The Doctor laughed and shook his head. Then taking his hand and pulling a piece of Martha's hair behind her ear.

"Martha Jones, I love you." The Doctor said and Martha sighed, happily. In a way, she couldn't believe this was happening, but was happy it was. "And I love you, Doctor." Martha said. "Since Shakespeare."

"You're my human." The Doctor said as she looked at her in her eyes she smiled. "And you're my Time Lord." She said and their lips touched once more. Remarking their love in the most romantic way.

It kept going, Martha never wanted it to end. Frankly neither did the Doctor. At that moment, just to make sure it was happening, Martha wanting to pinch herself to make sure it really was happening. But she knew if it was a dream, something would have woken her up by now.

It was too good to be true. The Doctor loved her. She loved the Doctor. The words he said echoed in her head like something that came out of those romantic films.

"Martha Jones, I love you." He said. "You're my human." It echoed in her head, she'd never forget it. She was never going to let her Time Lord go.

**What did you think?**

**Sorry, I just had to! I love The Doctor and Martha so much together! They are so cute! **

**Recently I just got hit with the British bug or something! I'm actually sick (first day of Summer- Present) and frankly all I do is sit in front of my TV and watch episodes of Doctor Who and The Sarah Jane Adventures.**

**I started watching it when Season 3 was one and I love it so much! When I really started watching. I watch season 2, here and there. I didn't really love it until I saw Season 3.**

**The first two episodes of that season I remembered watching on my birthday and I loved Martha instantly. I was sad once she left! Like seriously? Why couldn't the Doctor love her?**

**I like Rose, but why can't more people like Martha! And then she left and I was :(**

**But then Donna came and I was cracking up every minute and she came back and I was like YES!**

**And then the finale of four and I'm like, YESS! BEST PEOPLE, DALEKS! YES!**

**Anyway, I love Martha and then Tenth Doctor together, hope I'm not alone out there! Hope those you like them, like this fic.**

**Haven't seen Season 3 finale in forever, but still love it and relying on memory for this story haha! Anyway, sorry, I probably should shut up now!**

**Hope you enjoyed this story! My first Doctor Who Fic! I' m excited!**

**By the way, for those who also ship 11****th**** Doctor and Clara; Amy & Rory together then we are instant pals haha lol! I love them! (Yes I ship Doctor & River too)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
